


Blue and Green

by fallenkings



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenkings/pseuds/fallenkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Makoharu drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write aimless fluff. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Words: 408

_Chance is like lightning, love is like thunder._

 

* * *

 

The rain pours down in curtains from the darkened clouds in the sky, pattering noisily against the rooftop of the Nanase household. Two pairs of shoes are placed neatly with socks tucked inside them by the genkan, one pair slightly bigger in size than the other. The bottom level of the house is dark, only flashes of lightning outside the window provided as a source of light from time to time.

There are bags left at the foot of the couch, their zippers open, and books and papers are strewn all over the small rectangular table. Some of them fluttered to the floor from the wind that escaped in through the crack from the partially open window, creating a mess of discarded paper all over.

The upper level of the house is dark as well, save for the little light in the hallway that filter into the room through the paper door. It illuminates part of the room in a soft yellow-ish glow, barely reaching the bed where two bodies tangled. A flash of lightning paints the room white and Makoto lets out a yelp as he clings tighter to Haru.

“Makoto, it’s just lightning,” the dark haired male tries to keep the slight amusement out of his voice but he can’t help the small smile that graces his lips at the sight of the trembling male.

Makoto can’t ever seem to outgrow his habit of hiding behind Haru even after all these years but the blue-eyed male wasn’t about to complain if it means that he can bring Makoto comfort and ease just by being around him.

“You don’t understand, Haru! With lightning comes—” before he can finish his sentence, a loud booming thunder cracks the silence and Makoto almost crushes his lover with his frightened embrace. “ _Thunder!_ ”

Haru sighs and strokes Makoto’s olive strands lovingly, the tiny smile not leaving his face. “It’s just thunder.”

He lets Makoto burrow his head in the crook of his neck and kisses the tip of his boyfriend’s exposed ear in the most tender way that it reminds him of what their first kiss was like.

“It’s okay, Makoto. I’m here.”

As the storm calms outside their window and the gray clouds fade to make way for weak rays of sunlight to grace the small seaside town of Iwatobi, Haru drifts off to a peaceful slumber with Makoto drooling into his pillowcase.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these drabbles have been written back in 2013. I'm just polishing them since I miss these babies.


End file.
